Printing devices may include an output tray where sheets of print media are accumulated. Often, additional finishing processes may be conducted on an accumulated stack of print media within the output tray including stapling and hole punching.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.